Ryu
Ryu is a video game character created by Capcom, and is the main character in the Street Fighter series. Ryu is the archetypal fighting game protagonist, and he has provided the basis for many other fighting game characters. Story Ryu was an orphaned child, with no knowledge of who his parents were or if they are still alive. When he was a young child, he was adopted by a man named Gouken and began living with him as well as learning a martial art rooted as an assassination art. When Ryu was about 23 years old, Gouken thought that he was ready to travel the world in order to test his skills against the best fighters in the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken and Ken, and headed to fight in the first World Warrior tournament. In Street Fighter, Ryu is one of the participants of the World Warrior tournament. After defeating all challengers, his skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Despite nearly losing against the "Emperor of Muay Thai," Ryu secures a difficult victory, and is crowned champion. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu leaves Sagat behind and returns to his home only to find that Gouken, his master and adoptive father, has been murdered. Learning that Akuma had fought and killed his adopted father, Ryu began to travel the world to find this man. He encounters and fights Akuma on a secluded island known as Gokuentou, but Akuma was only testing him. He senses that Ryu has the same powers as he does, and tells Ryu about the Satsui no Hadou. Two years later, Ryu continues to be troubled by what Akuma had told him, compounded by his encounter with Rose, who has intricate ties to M. Bison. She tells him that he cannot defeat Bison unless he fights him at the cost of his soul. True to form, when Ryu confronts Bison, he is defeated despite putting up a valiant fight. Bison takes the semi-conscious Ryu and begins brainwashing him, using the revelation that the Satsui no Hadou. This scene is interrupted by the entrance of Sagat, Ken, and Sakura, each of them having followed Ryu for their own reasons. While Ken and Sakura distract Bison, Sagat challenges the brainwashed Ryu. Sagat is offered this battle as an enticement to stay with Shadaloo. Sagat quickly notices the effects Bison's brainwashing have had on Ryu, and, at Sagat's urging, Ryu comes to his senses and helps Ken and Sakura force Bison to retreat. Years later, Ryu enters the third World Warrior tournament to further advance his fighting abilities. It is there that he and Ken discover that Gouken is still alive, having survived being attacked by Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu. Powers and Abilities *Master of a martial arts style, based on Karate, Judo, and Kenpo rooted as an assassination art *Most recognized attack is the Ki 'fireball': 'Hadouken' *Can channel his energy into powerful attacks once in a while (Adrenaline Surge), such as Shoryuken uppercut and can perform a rapid spinning attack *The Satsui no Hadou, an innate power which Ryu possesses, increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a berserk killing machine and can also use the Raging Demon,(The same move that Akuma used to murder Bison in Street Fighter 2) an attack that can kill the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires. *Incredible speed able to slip pass between bullets like it was nothing. *He's also learned fairly good acrobatics skills to compliment his martial arts. Gameplay Ryu is the quintessential "basic" character in fighting games with an intuitive array of punches and kicks, and very basic special moves. Unfortunately, he is a rather predictable character because of being very popular, and many pro-players know much of his tactics, that doesn't mean that he's considered ineffective because of this. Ryu is an extremely balanced character who can still put up a good fight and has one of the best assists in the Vs. series(Hadouken), especially in TvC, where his Hadouken is godly in extending combos. Attacks *'Jodan Sokuto Geri' (High-Level Leg Sword Kick)' '- Ryu steps forward a short distance before delivering a powerful side kick to his opponent that may result in a wall bounce (although this property is uncertain due to the lack of EX moves.) Support *'α (Projectile): Hadoken ' (Surge Fist)' - '''Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. Can be used in midair, but flies straight forward like on ground. *'β (Anti-Air): Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist) -''' A fierce rising uppercut in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *'γ (Expansion): Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku' (Tornado Whirlwind Leg) - After a small leap into the air Ryu performs one or a few (depending on the kick/attack button pressed) rotating kicks, using his other leg as an 'axis' on which he spins as he moves towards his opponent (or away if used while jumping back.) Hyper Combos *'Shinku Hadoken' (Vacuum Surge Fist)' (Level 1) - '''A super powered version of the Hadouken that by definition is a massive beam of blue ki that hits multiple times. In MvC3: FoTW he gains the ability to use an alternate version of this attack in which he can aim it. This can also be fired in-air. In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, he now has the ability to bounce through walls and floors. *'Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku''' (Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Leg)' (Level 1) - '''As with Shinku Hadouken, this move is a powered up version of one of Ryu's special attacks, in this case: Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. He winds up, hops into the air and performs many rotating kicks, remaining stationary (unlike this move's special counterpart) and gaining a slight vacuum effect that can pull his opponent into the whirling maelstrom of kicks. *'Shin Shoryuken' ''(True Rising Dragon Fist)' (Level 3) - '''Ryu delivers a powerful Shoryuken to the opponent's mid-section, which then follows up with another equally powered strike, which is then branched with the fully performed Shoryuken uppercut, but is much stronger. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Ryu now has a "buff" super (d, d+ two attacks) that enhances everything he does. This was seen in the UMVC3 trailer, when his Hurricane Hyper looked like a level 3 - its because of this buff. This buff also enhances his hadoken, which is best noticed in his Hadoken assist. It gets ridiculous Projectile Durability, and it seems harder to knock Ryu out of it. It also allows his Shinkuu Hadouken to bounce off of walls, making him a much more threatening character. *Ryu's Hadoken and Shoryuken can be charged for additional effects, such as making Hadoken so fast it's invisible and causing wall bounce. Can be used in the air. *Ryu can cancel his overhead into specials now. *Can now cancel his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku into other specials. Theme Song 300px Ryu's theme is a remix from his classic Japan Stage from '''Street Fighter 2'. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *It's assumed that Ryu's rival is currently Wolverine. Both are fierce veterans in the game series, often being many fans' #1 character picks, and both are portrayed as warriors with an honor code, a dark side, and the will and determination to fight against all odds. Both have also spent time living and training in Japan, for many years at a time. Furthermore, they are both iconic characters for their respective franchises, both specific (X-Men and Street Fighter) and general (Marvel and Capcom), so the pair seems ultimately justifiable. *Before the rival switches, he was originally paired with Cyclops (who got excluded from Marvel VS Capcom 3). The reason is that both could be considered the "Leaders" of their franchise (since the first Capcom VS Game was originally X-Men VS Street Fighter). *He was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ryu is reprised by Kyle Hebert, who previously voiced him in Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind and Super Street Fighter IV. *In Japanese, Ryu is reprised by Hiroki Takahashi, who previously voiced him in Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind, and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. *Ryu's alternate colors in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 are Evil Ryu, his SF Alpha alternate, and his SFII alternate. * He is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. He is also one of 3 fighters that have made apparances as a playable character since X-Men VS Street Fighter (excluding Akuma, who is a secret character on X-Men: Children of Atom, making him the very first Street Fighter/Capcom character to appear in a Marvel related game). * Ryu's ending features him about to fight Iron Fist in a dueling arena. * Ryu's after-match quote to Deadpool makes a reference to Deadpool's Shoryuken, shown in a comic book (where he used it against Kitty Pride), and also one of the moves Deadpool can use in Marvel VS Capcom 3. * Also in this ending if you look behind Iron Fist on the second picture there is a board which says "Up Next: Ken Vs Mr X" * Ryu was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume which became available March 1st. The costume is based on his appearance in the very first Street Fighter, not seen official media for over two decades since. Artwork Ryu_(XvSF).JPG|X-Men vs Street Fighter 714427-ryu.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Ryumvc.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes 624-Ryu.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face Mvc2-ryu.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Ryu.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ryu_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork ryu-noscale.jpg|Ryu's Alternate Costumes 15_dlcpics29.jpg|Ryu's 1st DLC Costume Also See Ryu's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Ryu's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters